Multiply. $417 \times 27 = $
Answer: $\begin{aligned} 417& \\ \underline{\times\,\,\, 27}&\\ 2919&\\ \underline{+8340}&\\ 11259& \end{aligned}$ $417 \times 27 = 11{,}259$